


the nagara

by weebjabi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle of Sekigahara, F/M, Gen, Japan, Sengoku period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebjabi/pseuds/weebjabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what is love izuki-kun, when we are at war?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the nagara

_Sekigahara, Japan – Keichō 5, 21st day of the 7th month_

They are laid out on a dry space of land along the Nagara River watching the sunset. Her long legs are stretched across the barren land and she’s got her fingers interlocked with his. Her tanned skin glistened in the waning sunlight as she moved into a sitting position, raking her free hand through his rough black hair and adjusting her kimono into place.

“We should part before night descends upon us.” She spoke against his temple, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Tomorrow then?” He looks towards her with longing and love.

“There is no guarantee. We will meet again if fate wills us.” They part without any further words. Promises are not meant for those living in their time.

As they walk back towards their respective clans, she looks back towards him.

Her eyes are full of hate and disgust.

死

He was from the west of Japan. Born into the Toyotomi head family during wartime, his duty was to his family. He was expected to fight with his clan and follow their orders and rule from birth. With his father as the daimyo and him being his father’s only successor, much was expected from him. Ingrained into him was the sense of loyalty, passion and hatred of the east.

It was when he met her that his hatred began to diminish.

Toyotomi Izuki was a man in love.

死

She was from the east of Japan. Born into the Tokugawa clan during wartime, her duty was to represent herself as a maiden and bring happiness and joy to her family. She was expected to marry a man for his clan’s power, give him children and form a righteous and honourable family. Ingrained into her was the sense of delicacy, submission and hatred of the west.

It was when she met him that her hatred truly thrived.

Tokugawa Amami was a woman with intent.

死

He first saw her when the war was at its peak. His father had ordered him along with other troops to scout their territory on a nightly basis.

He was scouting along the northern perimeter when he saw a woman in an elegant olive kimono gazing at the stars. Her long dark hair was spread open across her back and crimson painted lips held a strong contrast against her tanned skin. She had yet to notice his presence, leading him to openly stare at her.

He was broken from his trance when he heard his name being called by one of his father's men.

“ _Toyotomi-sama!”_ She looked towards the sound and spotted him.

He ran.

死

She had been observing his nightly schedule for the past two weeks. She decided that today would be the day she unveiled herself.

At sundown, she emerged from the shadows and waited.

The daimyo’s son was intimidated by women and ran when she saw him. Pity.

Tomorrow she will not fail.

死

He saw her again the next night. Tonight, she was sitting on a space of grass, weaving.

His father had been urging him to find a woman and conceive an heir. He had many suitors but none had pleased him. She seemed perfect.

“Good evening.” She looked towards him, her eyes reflecting in the moonlight.

“Good evening.” She went back to her weaving.

“May I sit with you?”

“Of course.” Upon closer inspection, he saw that she was making a flower crown.

“That looks nice.”

“This?” She held up the wreath and examined it. She then placed it on his head and smiled at him. “You may keep it.”

“Toyotomi Izuki.”

“Who?” He felt as though her eyes pierced right through him.

“Me. It is my name.” Tonight, her lips were painted a rich burgundy and her hair was held in a topknot.

She laughed an easy laugh and placed a hand on his arm. “You may call me Amami.”

“Amami... the beautiful sky?”

“The beautiful sky.” She confirmed the meaning by looking towards the stars.

“I must say, part of your name is quite true.” He watched her as she blushed; a light pink dusting across her cheeks and ears tipped red. “Do you come by here often? Last night was the first I saw of you.”

“Only when I am weary. My clan is currently at war with yours. It can be very taxing.”

He was surprised and taken aback. He was not aware of whom this woman was, yet she knew that _his_ clan was at war. “How do you know of my clan?”

She laughed again. He felt as though it was as calming as the summer breeze. “Your name, Izuki-kun. You mentioned that your family name was Toyotomi. I am a part of the Tokugawa clan.”

He stared at her incredulously. He finally found a woman of his satisfaction and yet he cannot have her.

He felt along the wreath on his head and came upon a decision. “I must leave quickly before my men call upon me.” He placed his hands in his lap and fidgeted with his fingers. “I have a request to ask of you, Amami-san. May we meet again? I have to say, I am very captivated by you.”

She looked into his eyes and gave him a gentle smile. “Of course, I would love to. At this time, tomorrow?”

“Would sunset work? The sun would paint a lovely picture along the Nagara.”

“It is decided then. We shall meet tomorrow.”

They exchanged smiles and parted.

死

She watched him leave, walking through the bushes and up the western hill.

“Men are too easy.”

From that point on, Tokugawa Amami found a new source of hatred.

死

From that point on, Toyotomi Izuki was in love.

死

Today marked the day that they had been meeting for four weeks. He asked to meet her before sundown today by the Nagara River. At first, there was nothing odd about his request but when he told her to bring a change of clothes, she became hesitant.

She was walking through her father’s fortress after dawn when she was stopped by one of her brothers.

“ _Imouto,_ are you free during noon?”

“Most likely. Are you in need of something?”

“Our brothers are holding a training session and we were wondering if you would like to join.”

“I will join if possible. Thank you for the invitation, _aniki_.” They exchanged smiles and he continued on his way.

She was born as the youngest into a family of five brothers, the only daughter of the country’s strongest daimyo. Her father forbade her from weapon training and the martial arts stating that it was _unladylike_ and how _noblewomen need not know how to fight_.

Thankfully, her brothers did not share the same thinking as their father did.

When she was six, her mother was assassinated by the west.

After her mother’s funeral, she secretly requested her brothers to help her train. They helped her become the woman she is today and if it were not for them she would have stayed _weak_ and _fragile_. However, she had only one purpose to train and gain strength.

If it was not for _them_ her mother would still be living. If it was not for _them_ she wouldn’t be motherless.

She _would_ get her revenge.

死

He was lounging in his bedroom examining the wreath he was given by her upon their first meeting. He had initially been planning on studying battle tactics but was distracted when he saw the crown resting on his dresser. Upon closer inspection he noticed that all the flowers on the wreath had become wilted but one. Before he could question the flowers, he was summoned by his father.

“Good morning, _otou-san_.” His father was seated at the tatami mat, drinking his morning tea.

“Good morning, _Izuki-kun_. Join me for tea if you will.” He sat down beside his father as a servant prepared his tea for him. “We are to meet with the Mōri clan to discuss the displacement of land ownership following the war. Will you be joining me?”

“I am sorry _otou-san,_ but I must decline.”

“It was not an offer, Izuki _._ It was an order.” His father sent him a stern look over his cup.

“I… am busy. I am meeting with someone tonight.”

“Someone? Who is this _someone_?”

“If you must know, I have met a woman.”

“A woman, you say? Do I know of her?” He looked into his tea cup, pondering whether he should tell his father her identity.

“I’m afraid not. She is not from around here.”

“A newcomer?”

He hesitated, contemplating to tell his father the truth. He decided against it. “Yes. Her family is visiting Sekigahara. I was fortunate to meet her a couple weeks prior.”

His father smiled proudly at him, placing a hand on top of his. “It is good to hear that you have found someone. But remember Izuki, you must stay alert. Do not forget that we are at war.” He ended his sentence by giving him a firm look.

He was not worried. Even though his family was at war with her’s he felt as though he could keep and cherish this blossoming love of theirs.

“I will _otou-san_. Thank you for the reminder.” He beamed at his father and ended the topic of conversation.

死

She deflected her brother’s katana and went in for a counterattack. She hit the katana against his ribcage at the same time her brother’s came up against her neck.

“You have improved greatly Mami-chan but remember to guard your openings.” They withdrew their blades and bowed to each other.

“ _Arigato, onii-chan._ ”

“ _Arigato, imouto._ ”

They walked towards her remaining brothers who were settling down for lunch. They formed a circle on a patch of grass and her eldest brother gave out bentos to each of them. They conversed about the war, their studies and clan gossip until one of her brothers directed a stare at her.

“In need of something, _nee-sama_?” She said this with a sarcastic tone.

“Yes, actually. We were waiting until you brought it up but since it seems like you don’t plan to anytime soon, I’ll ask you myself.” He placed his bento onto the ground and pointed his chopsticks at her. “Where have you been for the past few weeks? Around sunset and night break, precisely.”

She panicked. _How had they found out?_ _She made sure to keep her trails clean._ “I have no idea what you are speaking about.”

“Do not lie to us, Amami-chan. We are your family; we only want what is best for you.” Her eldest brother said this with a strong look directed at her. “We would rather hear from you than rumours from the village merchants. If you prefer to not let us know, we will simply request father to have a word with you.”

She looked towards him with her eyes full of dread and betrayal. She set her bento down and straightened out her hakama before continuing. “If you are so inclined to know, I have been meeting with someone.”

Her brothers all turned to look at her.

An on came a barrage of questions.

“Someone?”

“A woman?”

“If she was meeting with a woman she wouldn’t be so secretive, _baka._ ”

“Shut up, did I ask you?”

“Do we know him?”

“Is he from our clan?”

“Does father know of him?”

“Of course not you _aho_!”

“I didn’t ask you!”

“You’re the one asking irrelevant-”

Her eldest brother clapped his palms together and the chatter stopped. At once, her brothers looked between her and the eldest.

“Amami, I care for only one answer. Are you safe meeting with this man?” His stare seemed to look right through her.

She paused and looked off to the side, contemplating.

“Yes. I am safe.”

However, the same could not be said for him.

死

He was excited for tonight.  It was the mark of their first month spent together.

He was waiting an hour before sundown at the Nagara River bank. It was where they decided to meet following their first few meetings. He brought along an extra yukata for their planned endeavours and a basket of goods.

He was looking into the water when he heard quiet footsteps approaching.

“Izuki-kun?”

“Amami! _Kon'nichiwa!_ How are you?” He sent her a smile and she returned a cheerful laugh in return.

“Good, Izuki-kun. I feel even better now that I am with you.” She blushed and hid her hands within her kimono. He smiled at her bashfully.

“Come. I have a place I would like you to see.” He took her hand in his and led her through the forest adjacent to the river.

They came to a stop near a spring.

“A hot spring? How did you find this?”

“One of my comrades found it. Great, is it not? I love it.” He began to shed his clothing and weapons, placing his yukata and his obi aside and his daggers atop the garments. Wearing nothing but his loincloth, he stepped inside the water and relaxed his back along the rocks outlining the spring. “Join me, _Mi-kun_.”

She sent him a tentative look and placed her extra garments beside his. “Later, _Izuki-kun_. I think I will have something to eat first.” He watched her rummage around the food basket before she found an apple. “May I use your knife to cut my fruit?”

“It’s all yours.” He padded the rocks he was leaning against. “Come, sit on the rocks Amami. At the very least, let your legs relax.” He sent her a smile over his shoulder, his eyes full of fondness and affection.

She walked towards him with the dagger and apple in her hand and sat atop the rocks. Placing her things beside her she slowly opened the folds of her kimono and placed her legs in the water. She hissed at the touch of warm water but gradually descended her feet into it.

“Feels good, right?”

She nodded her affirmation and began cutting the apple into slices. She reached a slice out to him. “Apple?”

“Gladly.” They finished the fruit off together and sat in comfortable silence. “Amami, I have a request to ask of you.”

“Go ahead.” She placed her palms open behind her and rested her weight onto her hands. He moved to sit between her legs and placed a forearm on each of her thighs.

“Today marks the day we have been seeing each other for a month, correct?”

“Yes.”

“I have been thinking about this for a while and I wanted to know… will you marry me, Tokugawa Amami?”

Her face showed surprise and joy. She sat up straight and leaned towards him, placing her hands along his jaw.

“Izuki-kun.” She rested her forehead against his and placed a passionate kiss upon his lips.

He smiled joyfully against her mouth.

“I would much rather watch my family burn to death than marry a man from the west.”

He felt a cold blade against his throat and a feeling of dread overtook his body. Her legs had locked around his abdomen and her face held a sinister smile. His face conveyed his feelings of betrayal and fear. He couldn’t move his arms. He was in shock.

“What is love Izuki-kun, when we are at war? If you had only been more observant you would have realized that not everything is real.” She dragged the blade across his throat and let it rest against his heart. She placed one last chaste kiss against his lips.

“ _Arigato_ , Toyotomi Izuki.”

She pierced the blade through his heart and left him afloat.

死

The Toyotomi clan house was in chaos.

“ _Izuki-sama has been slain!”_

Wails and cries could be heard throughout the household.

The daimyo’s only son was dead.

死

Her father held a family meeting. She was seated with her brothers in front of her father as he drank sake on his throne. He laughed loudly and his servant refilled his cup.

 _“_ Whoever committed this act, we are forever grateful! Thank the deity!”

Her brothers all held small smiles.

“We shall find this great man, my dear sons!”

They all sent their father a wary look.

“And marry him to my exquisite daughter!”

Her eldest brother poked her harshly in the ribs. Their father’s and brothers laughter hid his next statement.

“Well, Amami-chan, is it possible for one to marry their self?”

She smiled proudly at him.

死

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off of [true events](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Sekigahara).
> 
> This story is _completely fiction _. It took place two months prior to the Battle of Sekigahara.__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _The outcome of the battle was a Tokugawa win._  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>   
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _comments and kudos are appreciated!!!!_  
>  _


End file.
